


Try Not To Miss Me

by Genocide_Doll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, And Then His Dick, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Drunk Hook-Up, First Kiss, Fluff, IronStrange, Just Fell Into His Asshole, M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly porn though, My Parents Are Ashamed, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Top Stephen Strange, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genocide_Doll/pseuds/Genocide_Doll
Summary: “Wait, Stark, this is a bad idea,” he groaned, fumbling with his belt.“I know, so let’s make it quick, magic man.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to my smut fest. I’ve been struggling to find some good IronStrange fics, so I thought fuck it, and wrote one myself. Feel free to leave any IronStrange fics in the comments, it would be much appreciated ;)

It wasn’t every day that_ the_ Tony Stark appeared on the doorstep of the Sanctum Sanctorum. It was an average Saturday night, which Strange spent locked away in his study, when an unexpected visitor had shown up. Stephen glided down the stairs, gently waving his wrist to open the door. Stark’s frantic knocking was halted as his fist fell through mid-air.

“Strange!” Tony exclaimed, straightening his tie and entering.

The man seemed to have no regard for apathy, as he carelessly touched every item within reach. Strange watched, with disgruntled irritation as an extremely valuable artefact almost met a devastating end on the behalf of Tony.

“What are you doing here?” Strange questioned, hovering closer to Tony, preparing to catch any fallen objects if necessary.

“Well, I was just in the area and wanted to come and see how you were doing,” Tony stated innocently, a flicker of something else in his eyes.

“Bullshit,” Strange snapped, grabbing Tony’s wrist before he touched another vase, “Tony Stark isn’t just in the area, he always has an agenda.”

“You know what, you’re right,” Tony confessed, eyeing Stephen’s grip on him, “I was thinking about the other night, and I wanted to do it again.”

Stephen’s eyes widened, his heart beating faster. _Shit, Tony had promised not to mention it._

“I thought we agreed never to talk about what happened,” Strange muttered darkly, drawing closer to Tony, “I thought we agreed that nobody was to find out, or catch on.”

“That’s true, but then I started feeling lonely again,” Tony purred, gently caressing Strange’s face.

Stephen’s breathing hitched, as he melted into Tony’s soft touch. The man was attractive, that was what had first drawn him in. His arrogant nature and cocky ways were surely a shell of his true persona. It was this that Stephen admired. _God, why was he such a pushover._

_No,_ Strange thought, _it’s only him that does this to me._

“So, what do you say?” Tony tempted, drawing close enough that they were merely inches apart.

Stephen pressed his lips to Tony’s, grip tightening on his forearm. This feeling was addictive, the delicate touch of Tony’s lips on his. Tony let out a soft whimper, allowing Stephen access to explore. The hand on Stephen’s cheek had slid down, gently trailing past his neck, to the collar of his cloak. His fingers tugged at the edge persistently, begging for permission.

Stephen waved the door shut, deepening the kiss. He slipped his hand below Tony’s belt, slowly creeping below the waist band of his boxers. Tony took this as a sign to start removing his cloak, which he did eagerly. The garment lifted off of Strange’s shoulders, floating backwards to drape over the staircase.

“Let’s take this upstairs, shall we?” Stephen murmured between kisses, resisting the urge to plunge his hand deeper into Tony’s underwear.

As they clumsily stumbled through the door to Stephen’s bedroom, he took hold of Tony’s tie, guiding him to the bed. Tony smirked, undoing his belt and pulling it off with a flourish. Stephen couldn’t help but smile at the childish look on Tony’s face.

“C’mon, let’s get those wizard robes off.”

Tony hastily unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it on the floor. As he straddled Stephen’s lap, Tony nipped at Stephens neck, making sure to leave marks. Stephen whimpered; Tony sucked harder, running his tongue across Strange’s collar bone.

“Wait, Stark, this is a bad idea,” he groaned, fumbling with his belt.

“I know, so let’s make it quick, magic man.”

Stephen wasn’t sure what answer he was expecting, but that was definitely the one he wanted; he wasted no time undoing Tony’s jeans. Tony stopped to slide out of them, now only in his boxers. Strange’s hands were shaking, a combination of jittery excitement and nerves, making it harder to free his own straining erection.

“Here, let me,” Tony swiftly stripped Strange of his clothes, pulling them to the side and over the edge of the bed.

A pang of shame flooded through Stephen as he glanced at his shaking hands, but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as Tony’s fingers wrapped around his length. Tony pumped at a steady pace, until Stephen was fully hard.

Tony slowly lowered himself towards Stephen’s cock, running his tongue along the length. _Fuck, that felt amazing._ Stephen twitched at the sensation, tangling a hand through Tony’s hair. He took this as a sign to continue, licking another stripe up Stephen’s cock. When he responded with a pleasure filled groan, Tony took it upon himself to wrap his lips around the head. Tony slowly began to bob his head, encouraged by the hand gripping at his hair.

Stephen let out low moans, each one furthering Tony’s adamant goal to take all of Strange in his mouth. Tony swirled his tongue around the head, using his hand to pump the base.

Watching Tony was enthralling. A sense of pride came over Stephen, as he had his way with Tony. A tingling sensation was building up in his body, as he neared closer and closer to climaxing.

“T-Tony, I’m close-“

Tony lifted his head, exposing Strange’s cock to the harsh cold.

“What was that for?”

“Can’t have you finishing just yet, sweetheart, I’m barely getting started,” Tony said huskily.

As Tony slipped off his underwear, Strange could see that all the action had gotten him excited, as pre-cum was leaking from the tip. Tony straddled Stephen, grinding his ass against Stephen’s cock.

“I want you to fuck me, Stephen. Like you did the first time.”

Stephen wasted no time grappling with his bedside drawer, reaching for a bottle of lube. It wasn’t exactly his fondest possession, but it certainly came in... _handy_.

He began to spread a generous amount on his fingers, but Tony stopped him.

“No... just fuck me.”

_Oh._

Stephen lowered his hand, instead spreading the lube on his cock. He twitched at the cold, reminding himself that soon his cock would be buried somewhere warm.

Stephen placed a hand on Tony’s hip, gently pushing him lower.

“Can I-?”

Strange was cut off by Tony sinking onto his throbbing cock, grunting from the sharp pain. Tony gripped the bedsheets, his right hand on Stephen’s shoulder to steady himself. As Tony’s breathing evened, he began moving, gently rising. Stephen took this as a sign to thrust. He brought his hand up to Tony’s face, stroking down his cheek.

Tony and Stephen locked eyes, and for a brief moment, something flickered through Stephen. This warm, fuzzy sensation building up in his abdomen. _What was it?_ Before Stephen’s questions could be answered, Tony pressed a kiss to his lips. This kiss was delicate, light as a feather. It was meaningful, not hungry and desperate, but comfortable. It was if all of Stephen’s problems and worries had melted away, only to be replaced with this.

_Tony._

Stephen was close, close to finishing, and by the looks of it, it was going to be inside Tony. Tony’s grunts and moans were becoming more frequent now, signalling to Stephen that he was too. Stephen gripped Tony’s length, rubbing his thumb against the tip. Tony’s moans increased in volume, and his bouncing on Stephen’s cock grew more vigorous. Within seconds, Tony was climaxing; thick spurts of cum shooting out onto Strange’s chest. Strange finished inside Tony, burying his cock into Tony’s tight ass until he was spent.

When at long last the two were finished, Tony slid off of Strange’s lap, laying next to him to catch his breath.

“We made a mess.”

“It would appear so. Let me,” Strange responded, flicking his wrist to rid them both of the mess, from on the sheets and off of theirselves.

They laid there for a few moments, in comfortable silence. Stephen recalled the feeling when Tony had kissed him. He was feeling something... unusual. It took a few moments until... _oh_.

“Hey, um, Tony?”

“What’s up, wizard?”

Stephen sat up, facing Tony. He entwined hands with him, stroking his thumb over Tony’s palm. Tony looked concerned, even mildly guilty.

“I think... I think I... I- um, I think I li-“

**“Message Alert: Report to Avengers Base immediately.”**

“Oh shit, that’s Friday, I’ve got to go,” Tony sighed, hastily jumping up to retrieve his clothes, “You can tell me what you were gonna say later.”

“...Right,” Stephen smiled, defeatedly.

“I was already a bit- strapped for time,” Tony grunted, pulling on his jeans, “Rhodes is waiting for me in the car. He thinks I’ve got ‘magic problems’ heh. More like ‘sexual frustration’ am I right?”

God, Rhodes was in the car. So much for them being subtle. Tony’s words blurred into nothing, as Stephen’s vision grew hazy. Tony meant so much to him. _Why couldn’t he feel the same?_

“Right.”

“I’ll see you at some point,” Tony grinned, kissing Stephen on the cheek, “Try not to miss me too much.”

_I’ll try._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I dare you to kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all were asking for a sequel, so here you go ;) Well, it’s technically a prequel, but whatever.
> 
> P.S: The third (and final) part is coming soon!

“So you’re telling me that every single bathroom in your entire mansion is broken.”

Strange sighed. For an intelligent man, he could be rather ignorant. Tony Stark leaned backwards in his chair, precariously balancing his martini on the armrest.

“No, the entire street has a plumbing problem, and nobody has clean water. The whole system is screwed up.”

He took a sip of his martini, never taking his eyes off of Strange. He placed the glass back down, his tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip.

“Couldn’t you just... I don’t know, use your fancy magic hands to fix your problem?” Tony questioned. It almost seemed like he was challenging him. 

“I could, but where’s the fun in that?”

—————

It had been around two weeks since the pipes had burst in the Sanctum Sanctorum, something which caused a lot of chaos, considering the valuables residing in the mansion. Stephen had just about managed to salvage and restore anything damaged by the water, when the thought occurred to him.  _What the hell was he going to do without running water?_

It was only when Steve had suggested using the Avengers Base did Stephen have an answer to his problem. It was fairly local, being in the same city, and with Stephen’s ability to portal there and back, it really wouldn’t be too much hassle. However, there was one problem, being that Tony Stark owned the place, and was likely to be there occasionally. 

It wasn’t as if Stephen despised Stark, more so that the man could be rather exasperating and irksome. But, it was that or no clean water.

—————

Stephen stepped out of the shower, towelling his hair dry. He had to admit, there were quite a few perks of showering at the Avengers base. For one, the bathrooms were large, pristine and fully stocked with anything you could possibly need. After around three uses, Strange had stopped bringing his own products all together.

On this particular night, Strange had left one of the many bathrooms to discover that it was quite late, 10:17PM to be exact, and that the corridors were dark. So as not to disturb any one, he decided to portal back home from the lounge area, where surely nobody would be.

Upon descending the stairs, Strange realised that he was wrong. A dark figure was reclining on one of the sofa’s, whilst the television played quietly. Stephen deduced that it was Tony, and as soon as he approached, his suspicions were confirmed.

“Did you fall down the drain?” Tony drawled.

“What?” Stephen stiffened, not exactly sure how to respond.

“Oh I do apologise. What I meant was: that was a ridiculously long shower,” Tony teased sarcastically, pouring himself a glass of wine.

Stephen huffed, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Fancy a drink? I’m feeling rather lonely,” Tony remarked, ignoring Strange’s silence.

Stephen pondered the offer sceptically. Why would Tony Stark be offering him a drink? Maybe he was overthinking thinks, and Tony really was just feeling lonely.

“Sure,” Stephen replied nonchalantly. It was always better to keep a guard up around Tony; it left him less vulnerable.

Removing his cloak, Stephen settled into the sofa next to Tony. The television buzzed with soft voices, barely audible. Tony handed Strange a glass of wine, to which Strange accepted.

“Why are you even down here?” Stephen blurted out.

“Honestly?” Tony sighed, “I’ve got nothing better to do. Oh, and this wine will go off soon.”

“Charming,” Stephen responded, sipping his wine. It was, unsurprisingly, expensive and tasted extremely good. “How come you decided to share? I wouldn’t put it past you to polish off the entire bottle.”

“Are you calling me an alcoholic?” Tony dismissed, “How come you decided to stay? Don’t you have a dusty museum to guard?”

“Maybe I’m bored too,” Stephen responded nonchalantly.

“Perhaps we could do something fun in the meantime,” suggested Tony.

“Define fun.”

“Have you ever played truth or dare? Or are you just some old man who does crosswords for fun.”

“What? Of course I have. I’m about ten years younger than you, Stark, so I don’t know who you’re calling old.”

Tony grunted in response, “Fine then. Truth or dare?”

“Who even said I agreed to play?” Frowned Stephen, hesitating, “Truth.”

“Fuck, marry, kill, out of Natasha, Wanda and Pepper.”

Strange sighed. So it was  _this _typeof game.

“They’re all wonderful people, but none of them are exactly my type, per say,” Strange responded, “But kill Pepper, marry Wanda and... you know.”

“Not your type? How?” Tony scoffed, “What is your type, men?”

Strange didn’t respond. The silence that followed certainly seemed to answer Tony’s question, as he dropped the subject almost immediately.

“Truth or dare?” Strange asked, shifting the topic to anything other than that.

“Truth.”

“On that note, have you ever been with a man before?”

Tony pondered the question, for a suspiciously long amount of time. He finished the remains of his wine, setting down his glass before he finally answered.

“Yes. Sort of, a couple of times.”

The vague response from Tony only intrigued him further. 

Stephen held out his empty glass to Tony, to which he leaned forwards and dutifully refilled. Stark seemed more relaxed like this. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t have any of the other Avengers to run around after. Or maybe it was even the wine that mellowed him out. Whatever it was, Stephen had suddenly noticed that the two of them had ended up a lot closer over the course of the conversation. Perhaps it was just Stephen, but he felt like there was almost a gravitational pull towards the man. Not that Stephen was complaining.

“Truth or dare?” Tony asked.

“Dare,” Stephen responded, snapping out of his trance. Was it just him, or did Tony look rather attractive in this light-

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“I- what?” Stephen stuttered. _Had he heard correctly?_

“I want to kiss you. I also had a feeling that you might want to kiss me too, so I thought that I’d find out.”

Tony Stark wanted to kiss him.  _Tony Stark _wanted to  _kiss_ him. Perhaps Stephen was hallucinating, he wasn’t sure. But he was sure of one thing: Stephen wanted to kiss Tony. So he did.

Stephen leaned forward, feeling Tony’s warm breath against his skin. He made eye contact with Tony, before closing his eyes. Gently, he pressed his lips to Tony’s. Tony responded hungrily, pulling Stephen closer. Strange cupped Tony’s cheek in his hand, slowly dragging it down the soft skin until it landed on his neck. Tony tugged slightly at Stephen’s lip, begging for permission. He submitted, allowing Tony to take full control. 

Tony let out a soft moan, threading his fingers through Strange’s hair, which was still damp from his shower. “I”ve never kissed a guy with facial hair before.”

Stephen pulled back, an eyebrow raised. A small smile couldn’t help but creep onto his face at Tony’s statement. The man seemed disappointed that Strange had pulled away, but Stephen was certain that Tony had gotten what he wanted.

Stephen studied Tony’s face; he seemed slightly nervous.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong.”

Tony had answered too quickly. Stephen looked at Tony, eyes wandering down his chest, to his abdomen, to his belt, to his-  _oh_. It turned out that Tony had gotten a little  _excited_.

Stephen gulped, processing his next choice carefully. Was this something that he’d regret in the morning? _Probably._ Was it an overall bad idea that was going to affect their work ethic? _Yes._ Did he care? _Not particularly._

“I can take care of your problem for you.”

—————

Stephen woke with a sharp pain to the forehead. The throbbing only indicated that he had a wicked headache, which he assumed was the result of last nights drinks with Tony. He cursed himself for getting so drunk, it wasn’t his plan at all. It took him a little while of processing the pain, before the memories suddenly flooded back. 

His eyes shot open as he surveyed the room. It was pristine and white, a large room with wall length mirrors spanning one side. He had to admit, it was a great view of New York. Stephen glanced down at the bed he was in, forcing himself not to look to his right. 

Stephen knew a quick peek under the covers would confirm his suspicion. As he lifted the duvet, he sighed in defeat at his naked body. His clothes had been discarded on the floor beside him, apart from his cloak which hung limply over the back of a chair.

A soft groan alerted Stephen to Tony’s presence, sending his heart racing. It had been stupid of him to hook up with Tony, but spending the night had been an all time low. Tony rolled onto his back, furrowing his eyebrows.

Tony looked almost peaceful, apart from the disgruntled look on his face. Stark’s exposed chest rose and fell at a steady pace, and Stephen wanted to reach out and touch it. He leaned forwards, his arm inching closer-

“Fuck, my head,” Tony complained.

Stephen withdrew his arm, letting it fall back besides him. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say?

“Oh, morning gorgeous,” Tony yawned, “that was quite the work out, wasn’t it?”

Tony Stark, sarcastic as ever, even hung over in bed with last nights hook up.

“Tony, that shouldn’t have happened,” Strange sighed, flinging the covers off of his exposed body. He sat on the side of the bed, reaching down to grab his clothes.

“I know that, genius, but it happened, so what do you want me to do about it now? Tony asked, rhetorically, “I thought you were supposed to be the wizard.”

Stephen stood up, turning to face Tony. Tony had sat up properly now, the duvet falling just above his waist. Stephen was aware of Tony’s blatant staring at his nether regions, but he was too panicky to care. He slid his boxers on, clenching his teeth.

“We both got drunk.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock,” replied Tony.

Tony only had to take one look at Stephen’s face to know what he was thinking. 

“Look,” Tony began, “I’m not about to go running my mouth to every resident of this building. We can just... pretend it never happened.”

Stephen pondered Tony’s words, processing them carefully. He finished buttoning his shirt before responding.

“Yeah. It’s for the best.”

As his cloak fitted around his shoulders, Stephen opened a portal into his mansions foyer. Strange was a wise enough man to know that walking out of the Avengers building at god knows what time in the morning was only going to raise suspicions of the Avengers. He put a foot through the portal, before stopping.

“Hey, Tony?”

“Mm?”

“I’m sorry that I’ve come across as a bitch this morning. I did enjoy myself last night, and I don’t regret it, I suppose,” Stephen blurted, flushing at his own words.

“Oh, I know you did, sweetheart.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr Strange? Did you spend the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third and final instalment! I hope you’ve enjoyed this short series so far! :)

Stephen Strange was in love with Tony Stark.

It had taken a lot for him to admit this, but when he finally did, it was as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. It had built up over time, until the revelation finally occurred. Or rather, the unfortunate worry of his had finally come true.

Strange had known it was a bad idea. Ever since their drunken kiss had led to a sexual encounter between the two of them, he’d had a sickly feeling that something like this would happen.

He was right.

Ever since the hook up had lead to their next get together, it seemed like a regular occurrence. The two had taken up to hooking up close to twice a week, maybe even more so. For months this continued, much to the other clueless residents of the Avengers building. Strange was meticulously careful not to get caught; he’d even gone as far as to avoid sitting near Tony in group meetings. It hardly mattered, considering his lone-wolf status, but Strange would never risk exposing his secret. At least, not yet.

Only when Stephen had come to his conclusion, did he realise that he had fallen for Tony, hard. Ever since becoming a surgeon, Strange had made a vow to himself to never let love interfere with his work, something that he carried over to his newfound work as Sorcerer Supreme. 

Yet here he was, at 1:27am, gently knocking on Tony’s bedroom door. He’d portalled into the hallway, realising that directly into Tony’s bedroom would have been a rather inappropriate approach. It only took a couple of tries until he answered, which gave Strange just enough time to process how _stupid_ what he was doing actually was.

“What the hell do you wa- Strange?” Tony yawned, rubbing his eyes in disbelief, “I’m used to late night booty calls, but this is  _late _ late, even for me!”

“I needed to talk to you about something,” Stephen mumbled, following Tony into his suite.

Tony padded to his kitchen area, retrieving glasses from the cupboard. He pulled a bottle of wine from his fridge, popping it open to pour them both half a glass. Stephen’s eyes lingered on Tony’s bare chest, and his sleep induced bed hair. 

“So let’s talk,” Tony replied, sliding a glass towards Stephen. Stephen snapped out of his trance, approaching the kitchen.

He leant on the counter, glass in hand.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Stephen began, realising that this had been an awfully rash decision. He hadn’t even planned what he was going to say, let alone mentally prepare himself for what would happen.

“Ever since we started...” Stephen gulped, continuing, “You know-“

“Fucking.”

“Yes, that,” Stephen sighed, defeated, “Ever since we began, I’ve started to fall for you. As trashy as that sounds, I had to get it off my chest.”

There. He’d said it. The words rolled off the tongue, despite leaving him with a worrying pit of despair at the bottom of his stomach. If things were fucked up before, this was almost certainly going to cause more chaos. If only he’d kept his goddamned mouth shut and legs closed-

“I know.”

Stephen stiffened. He took a gulp of his wine, letting it slide down his throat before he replied.

“You- you did..?”

“Of course I did, Strange, I’m Tony fucking Stark,” Tony responded, “I’m just kidding. But I kind of figured it out, you started having sex differently.”

“Having sex differen- you know what, I don’t want you to explain that,” Stephen scoffed, “I guess this changes things.”

“Well, I’d hope so, I like you too, so it would be nice if we could get past that casual sex phase.”

“You like me too?”

“Are you sure you got into medical school?” Teased Tony, “Yes, I like you, I was trying to make it pretty clear.”

Maybe Stephen had been oblivious. He was too caught up in his own feelings to even notice those of Tony’s. All of his blatantly dropped hints were starting to add up now.  _How had he been so dumb?_

“What does this make us then?” Strange asked, sliding his empty glass over to Tony.

“Gay,” Tony replied, polishing the remains of his wine, all whilst ignoring the death stare from Stephen, “But on a serious note, I’d be very interested in being with you. And by that, I mean I want to go on dates with you.”

“And have sex. But I’d very much like that too.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Tony grinned, leaving the glasses by the sink, “Now, you’ve interrupted my beauty sleep, but you’re welcome to join me.”

Strange took him up on the offer, removing his cloak, his clothing, until he was down to underwear. He slipped under the covers next to Tony, running a hand up his back, settling just above his waist.

“I like you a lot,” Tony whispered, barely inches from Stephen’s face, “I’m just really bad at telling you.”

“That’s okay,” Stephen purred, “As long as you show me.”

Tony pulled Stephen closer, soft fingertips brushing against Stephen’s cheek. Stephen pressed his lips to Tony’s, tightening his grip on Tony’s waist. Tony kissed back, breathy sounds escaping him every now and then. It was this that Stephen lived for, not the scandalous sex or the flirtatious banter, but the soft touch of Tony, both of them truly letting their guards down.

Tony kissed down Strange’s cheek, working his way to his collarbone. Every soft moan only encourage Tony more, as he sucked on Stephen’s neck, marking his territory, his possession. Stephen slid his other hand up curling it through Tony’s hair.  _God, this was it,_ thought Stephen.

Tony pulled back, planting one final kiss on Stephen’s lips.

“You should come downstairs with me tomorrow,” Tony yawned.

“What, and announce that we spent the night together? Seems like an excellent plan,” Strange teased, gently stroking Tony’s cheek.

“It’s as good a plan as any...” Tony mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

—————

“Good morning everyone,” Stephen announced, arriving in the communal Avengers Base living room.

“Mr Strange? Did you spend the night?” Steve questioned, hesitantly.

The others glanced at Steve, as if to convey the same confusion.

“Why, yes,” Tony replied, advancing closer to Strange. “He did, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s all folks! 
> 
> I’d love for people to comment down below their favourite MCU pairings, so I have some inspiration for my next few works :)


End file.
